CatDog
by DeadlyIrkenGirl
Summary: What happens when Zim and Gir teleport to CatDog's house? read and find out..


**Disclamier: Invader Zim and CatDog does not belong to me, Invader Zim Belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, and CatDog belongs to Peter Hannan.**

It was a quite even in the house that looked part bone and part fish, it was shaped like that for one reason, It was the hom eof CatDog.

The Greaser Dogs was going to beat them up again in the morning, they always picked on them, Winslow was annoying, but they had no idea there lives was about to change..

In a strange glowing house there was a short green alien named zim working in his base on a teleporting machine..

*A little robot named Gir, Zim's S.I.R unit was giggling like crazy..

Zim was wondering what gir was giggling about. "Gir! watch my machine, im going to go upstairs and get a snack. DONT touch anything" Zim explained

"Okie Dockie" Gir said in his crazy like smiles.

*zim went upstairs to get an irken snack.

Gir started pressing buttons thinking it was a new microwave and put his tacos in it.

*zim had no idea what gir was doing to the machine till he came back "GIR! what did you do?"

"I put tacos in this Microwave" Gir said happily.

*"IT ISNT A MICROWAVE! its a teleporter!" zim yelled.

*Gir looked "Ohhhhhh " he said before jumping in the Teleporter.

*Zim rolled his eyes and walked in the teleporter.

Gir smiles and laughs insanely.

*zim looked at gir and rolled eyes and pushed the buttons for it to teleport somewhere. Little they knew they would meet CatDog.

When they got to their destination, Gir jumped out the teleporter. "Ohhhhhhhh" he said,

Dog was snoring and turned over, he seemed to be having a nightmare.

*"where are we?" Zim said looking at CatDogs house.

*Cat was also sleeping but kept on waking up cause of Dog moving so much

Gir giggled "I Donno" he said grinning.

Dog started mumbling in his sleep "No give me back my bones, Grrrrrr Grrrr" he said while turning over.

"what a strange house.." zim said

*" DOG! will you stop moving!" cat said annoyed.

Gir squeeled with joy.

Dog woke up to the Squeel "What was that?" he asked..

*"GIR! stop that! Zim screamed

*"i dont know dog. hopefully its not the greasers.." Cat said

Gir ran around the house and ended up running into CatDog's room, he jumped on the bed "HIII" he screamed, Dog jumped up and screamed in panic at the sudden jump from Gir.

*Cat screamed becaue Dog sceamed. "what are you? where are you from?" cat asked

*zim ran after gir. "GIR! come here!" Zim screamed

Gir smiles "MY NAME IS GIR, I LIKE TACOS, AND BARITOS AND GLUE AND WAFFLES AND SCARY MONKEY!" he said an the list kept going on, Dog blinked.

cat looked at zim and leaned over to dog "hes green"

*"Gir..shut up!" Zim said irritated

Gir giggles and hugs Dog "I like you", Dog looked to Cat "help" was all he said.

zim hit his forhead "dont mind him.. hes crazy."

*cat tried to get gir off of dogs face

Gir's grip was to to and he smiled with his tounge out, Dog still wanted Gir off.

" GIR GET OFF NOW!" Zim yelled.

*cat wondered where the heck these strange creatures were from.

"Okie dockie" Gir said as he let go of Dog and looked at Zim, Dog was glad to be free from Gir's grip.

Cat spoke up "what are you and where are you from?"

*"I am ZIMMMM!" Zim yells again.

Gir squeeled "LETS MAKE BISCUITS" he yelled, Dog looked at Zim "Okkay" he said.

*cat looked at dog like what the hell is going on here..

*"so what are you?" Zim asked

Dog shrugged "We are CatDog" he said, Gir giggles.

*"what is a CatDog?" Zim asked

*"we are half cat...half dog. im cat" Cat said

"And I'm Dog" Dog said proud like, Gir laughs.

"ooookkkk then..." Zim said confused

*"what about you?" Cat asked zim

*"I AM ZIM!" Zim kept yelling.

Dog smiled "we could show you" he said, Gir yells "YAAAAAY" he smiles.

*cat took off the covers and smiled

*"woah!" Zim said

Dog then said in a cheeriy voice "See? We are a CatDog", Gir's eyes went wide " WOOOWWW You are so cute" He said.

*"how did that happen? Zim ask

Dog tried to think but he really could not remember, Gir ended up making waffles.

*"i dont remeber..." cat said

*"um..okkk then.." Zim said.

Dog then gets up and runs to his bone celler, Gir followed.

*cat got dragged. He sighs

*zim followed "intersting...a cat and a dog...combined...hmm"

Dog then looks for a good bone to chew on, Gir then says "Ohhhhhhhh".

*cat looked at dog "what is it dog?"

Dog shown Cat his bone.

"oh...ok" Cat said.

*Dog starts to like his bone.

Zim watched.

*cat smiled at dog

Dog continues to lick happily, Gir fell to sleep.


End file.
